


Entre Chiens et Chats

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wickedwonder asked:Prompt: my dog won’t stop barking at your cat in the waiting room at the vets au - Klaine please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Chiens et Chats

Blaine’s first “adult” purchase when he settled down in New York after college was his pet.

Of course, that’s what he thought when he came home, loaded with a thousand items and a small, fluffy kitten in his arms.

Now, he knows better.

Now, Blaine knows that [Kathy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/57/01/01/570101cea0ef4b7f66c83a345b8afbfb.jpg) is anything but a pet. His cat is a companion, a guardian, and the best non human friend he could hope for.

And as a best friend, Blaine takes his responsibilities very seriously, making sure that the Norwegian is happy and healthy.

Right now, he’s pretty sure that Kathy is not healthy.

She landed weirdly two days ago, and since then, she has been sort of limping around, not climbing the [shelves ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/038/0/8186376/il_570xN.554886179_niuz.jpg)he had installed for her in his apartment nor grooming herself for hours.

Hence his presence on a Tuesday afternoon at his vet’s office.

Kathy is lounging on his lap, belly turned towards him--small mercies--and Blaine absentmindedly rubs it, fingers tangling the long hair while they wait to be received by one of the vets in the office.

It’s all very peaceful, until a sharp bark startles them both.

There is a small [pup](http://offclouds.com/data_images/wallpapers/3/262594-canaan-dog.jpg), with a beautiful, fluffy black and white coat, and it’s pulling its leash towards Blaine and Kathy.

Blaine wraps his arms around his cat, and she sits up, gingerly putting her front right paw over his wrist--which only serves to confirm that there may be something wrong with it--to look down at the pup, her fluffy tail ominously swishing side to side.

Blaine looks up at the pup’s owner and forces himself to look away before he can get caught ogling the man.

Because if there is one person deserving Blaine’s ogling, that’s the barking nuisance’s owner.

He is tall, he’s fashionable in a way that Blaine would never dare to attempt--he knows that he has a good style, but that man is just … the most interesting looking man he has ever seen--and he has a cute mouth, a mouth that Blaine would love to have a closer look at.

A mouth that is drawn in a tight line as he pulls on the leash, trying to get his barking machine away from Blaine.

Not to avail, unfortunately--the little dog seems fascinated by Kathy.

“Hub, come on!” Cute and Tall says calmly, picking up the flailing pup and covering its eyes. “That’s not how we behave in public,” Blaine hears him whispering and it makes him smile. And then Cute and Tall looks up at him and smiles shyly. “I am sorry for the fright my dog gave you,” he says, and Kathy’s tail stops moving.

“It’s alright,” Blaine says, keeping one arm around Kathy’s chest and holding the other towards the newcomer. “I’m Blaine, and this is Kathy.”

“Kurt,” the man says, shaking Blaine’s hand, “and this is Hubbell.”

“Let me guess,” Blaine says. “It’s either the telescope or Gardiner--let’s go with Gardiner?”

Kurt nods, uncovering Hubbell’s eyes and pulling a [black toy](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81RyBSzAXUL._SY355_.jpg) out of his pocket, letting the dog down to chew on it happily. Then he turns his focus on Blaine and his cat and smiles crookedly.

“Let _me_ guess. Kathy, as in Morosky?”

“Precisely,” Blaine replies, returning his hand to Kathy’s back. The cat is standing still, injured paw over Blaine’s wrist, and her head towards Kurt like she’s analyzing him.

“She does look like a vocal warrior,” Kurt comments, slowly bringing his hand under Kathy’s nose.

The cat sniffs it before ducking her big head under his fingers, her purrs vibrating against Blaine’s hold.

That definitely surprises him--she’s not usually that friendly with strangers, but it serves only to confirm his impression on Kurt--and Blaine scoots his chair closer to Kurt’s.

Hubbell stops chewing his toy and looks up at him, cocking his head to the side before standing up in one jump, standing in front of Kurt’s feet in what can only be described as the cutest guarding position.

“You have a watchful guardian,” Blaine comments and Kurt preens a little.

“Once you get a Canaan’s trust and love, their loyalty is to you forever,” he replies, putting his chin in his hand as he looks down at his pup. “Which is probably why he decided to bark at your cat,” he adds with a small wince. “He must have seen her as a threat.”

“Oh, she can be very threatening,” Blaine replies, brushing his fingers under Kathy’s jaw to make her purr, to make her strange canine peek out of her mouth like the little [draugen ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draugr)that she is.

“Wow.”

“I know!”

“Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine and Kurt startle, looking at the vet who just called Blaine’s name. “Yes?”

“If you can please follow me, we’ll x-ray this little lady right away.”

“Of course,” Blaine says as he stands up, careful not to jostle Kathy whose tail is once again swishing against his chest. “Kurt, Hubbell, it was a pleasure meeting you both.”

Kurt nods. “Likewise,” he replies, picking up Hubbell and making him wave with his little paw. “Good luck!”

\---

Kurt and Hub are done with all of his shots in a flash, but he can’t help but … linger around the office, asking questions, making appointments, putting Hubbell in the pen with other pups.

He tries to convince himself that he’s only doing his best to socialize him--after all, that’s what the vet said to do, especially with that breed.

Kurt is well aware that she meant taking Hubbell to the dog park, to find him playdates, that kind of things, but he reasons that it’s a beginning.

Truth be told, he regretted not getting Blaine’s number--it’s not every day that he gets to meet a cute, fashionable and knowledgeable young man, and he shouldn’t let him go without at least trying.

And now there is approximately 0.01% chance for him to get to see Blaine again, unless he goes all stalker-mode and sneaks into the vet’s file.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he mumbles, hitting his forehead with Hub’s chew toy, “stupid, stupid, stup--”

“Kurt?”

“Hey!” he exclaims, standing up to face Blaine who is holding his absolutely precious [cat](http://www.raincoast.com/images/uploads/Spoons%20cast.jpg) in his arms, a cast wrapped around her front paw. “Diagnostic?”

Blaine winces and rearranges Kathy in his arms--and Kurt tries hard not to laugh at the way the cat doesn’t look disturbed in the slightest, like this is a regular Tuesday for her. “She broke her paw, the silly girl,” Blaine says before pressing a kiss to the top of Kathy’s head. “So no play for a month, and I’ll have to just work from home.”

Before he can let his nerves get the best of him, Kurt lets the words stumble out of his mouth. “Want me and Hub to keep you company?”

Hubbell trots back to Kurt’s feet, and he looks between the two men before settling his gaze on Kathy, his spotted tail wagging like an helicopter rotor.

Blaine looks down at the pup before looking up at Kurt, a small smile stretching his lips. “I’d love that,” he finally says, and Kurt’s heart beats faster in his chest. “Let’s exchange phone numbers?”

“Let’s.”

\---

_Freyja and Caleb silently observe their pets as they play on the couch, Caleb careful not to hurt Freyja’s paw further._

_It’s wrapped like a mummy, but you never know, the humans have really weird techniques._

_“You think they’re gonna mate?”_

_“Possibly,” Freyja replies as she starts cleaning Caleb’s ear._

_“And they’ll have pups?”_

_Freyja nibbles on the pointy ear to scold the puppy. “You know that if anything, they would have kittens,” she growls, “and anyway, they’re both male.”_

_“But my brothers told me a story, that two human males could still bring a pup--I mean, a kitten back home and take care of it.”_

_Freyja looks up, gazing at her pet who is making warm noises as Caleb’s pet, taller and bigger, is cuddling him and covering him and grooming him--like a good mate, Freyja is glad that her pet chose so wisely._

_“If that tale is true,” she finally says, arranging her broken paw over Caleb’s, “I can’t think of two humans more deserving of it.”_

_ “Amen to that,” Caleb says, stretching his paws to make it more comfortable for the majestic cat. _


End file.
